Gory Gory Hallelujah
Gory Gory Hallelujah is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio Gory Gory Hallelujah audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Charlie - Busy Philipps *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Sister Helmer - Julia Duffy *Gether - Keegan-Michael Key *Uriel - Misha Collins Plot The episode begins in the Doyles' apartment - Frank is extremely excited to finally receive an item which he won an auction many years ago (in fact, it was the Doyles' first auction purchase): a bottle of MacGuffin scotch, the only surviving bottle from the entire distillery. This leads them to reminisce about their very first auction, as well as a new rumor Sadie has heard about one of their auction friends, Secular Charlie. The phone rings, interrupting their gossip session. It's Secular Charlie, and at first Frank thinks that she might be calling to try and buy the MacGuffin from them, as she was their main competition during the auction, but Secular Charlie says that she needs their help. Frank is reluctant to go, as he is not a fan of churches or of going to them, but Charlie has asked for their help in relation to the supernatural, and Sadie feels compelled to help one of their auction friends. The Doyles arrive at the church to find Charlie very shaken up. Sadie tries to ease Charlie (and Frank) into the conversation. A nun, Sister Helmer arrives. She assumes the Doyles are exterminators here to help with the church's pest problem. Charlie is very frustrated with Sister Helmer , and insists that it isn't a pest infestation. Sister Helmer tells the Doyles that they have a case of barn owls stuck in the church rafters. Charlie says that the "owls" have far too big of a wing span to be owls. Sister Helmer tells her that the owls only have such a large wingspan because they are in such a large church. Sadie asks Charlie what she thinks the problem is. She believes the problem is angels. The two angels fly down and enthusiastically introduce themselves to the Doyles. They confirm that they are angels, but Sister Helmer continues to insist that they're barn owls. She doesn't want anyone to think that they're angels, as it will frighten people away from the church during their busiest time of the year, Christmas. Frank wonders why angels would be bad for business. Sadie echoes Frank's question saying that she could see why the overly enthusiastic angels could be a nuisance, but not enough to drive people away. Charlie tells them it's because now, when she's in church around the angels, she feels a deep spiritual connection, but when she's away from the church she can feel the lack of it, and it's driving her mad. It's driven the rest of the congregation away. The Doyles remain unimpressed by the angels. The angels heard Charlie's music and saw the light from inside the church and flew in, and now can't figure out how to fly out. Sadie speculates they were looking for sanctuary from their jobs (helping nerds be cool, showing people what everyone's lives would be like if they were dead, etc), and the angels agree - their jobs are depressing, and they're not sure if they even make a difference in people's lives. Frank assures them that they do (they do, after all, have a 100% clearance rate). Reinvigorated, the angels try to fly out but still can't co-ordinate themselves enough to get through the door. Frank gets a broom and shoos the two angels out. They get caught in the trees outside straight away, but Sister Helmer assures everyone that they'll be fine. Quotes Sadie: Frank, do you remember our very first auction? Frank: We barely knew how to hold our paddles. Sadie:'' I'' knew how to hold a paddle. -- Sadie: Frank you'll never guess where we're going! Frank: If I never guess does that mean we don't have to go anywhere? -- Charlie: Auction nickname are for auction, you won't hear me calling you by yours here. Sadie: Absolutely not, those name are not fit for the delicate ears of a church. -- Frank: There's nothing wrong with us and we don't care what's wrong with you! Notes Clink count: 2 -- The episode references many angel-related movie including It's a Wonderful Life, Angels in the Outfield, AirBud, and The Heavenly Kid. -- Frank and Sadie's auction friends: * Secular Charlie * Pearl the Pearl * Squeaky Ethan * Say-it-ain't-so Joesph * Say-it-again Sam * Helen of Roy * Honest Abe (Helen of Roy's Husband) * Bed-rest Jonathan * Edwardian Victoria * Triplet Steve * Not Steve * Also Not Steve Continuity *This is the 197th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is The Red Plains Rider Segment - Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1, with the short ad Bucatino Business #7 (TAH #196.1) in between. *The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Malware Wars. *The previous episode in Beyond Belief canon is The Skeleton Brief (TAH #192). *The next episode in Beyond Belief canon is The Skeleton Grief (TAH #201). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on December 6th, 2014 and released on February 23rd, 2015. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy *Producers: Acker, Blacker, & Type 55 Films Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:Holiday episodes Category:December 2014 segments